


First Candy Cane

by Carlaylohh



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime gives Bart his first ever candy cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon a real long time ago. Blow job jokes ahead.

"No, don't say it, you've never had a candy cane?" Jaime asked this to his boyfriend, Bart. He's shocked at such a notion. Never even heard of a candy cane?! It's criminal!

Bart giggle behind the hand covering his mouth, he tried to pry it away but to no avail. 

"You have to have a candy cane! You'll love it, not just because you'll eat anything." Bart mumbled behind the hand covering his mouth. "What was that?" Jaime asked, removing his hand.

"I said I can't eat one if your hand is covering my mouth."

Jaime grabbed a mint candy cane off of the Christmas tree and handed it to Bart. "You'll love it, I promise."

Bart studied the odd treat now in his hand. "How... do I eat it?"

Jaime gave a small smile to his boyfriend, "Well, first you take off the plastic," he did so for Bart, "and then you well... suck on it."

Bart outwardly laughed as Jaime rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Like, the whole thing?"

"Not all at once!" Jaime declared. Bart laughed even more. "Lick it."

"...No."

"Why?"

"Its weird! Don't stare at me!"  
"Bart, it's just candy."

Bart stared at it again and noticed how sticky it made his hand. "Can't I just bite it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's sticky and get stuck in your teeth. It's more fun to suck on it until it gets real-- stop laughing!" Jaime's face was down right red from embarrassment. 

Bart took a moment to compose himself -- taking many deep breaths to do so. "Okay, just look away..."

Jaime rolled his eyes and did as he was told. A moment passed before Jaime asked if he could look again.

"Yeah, you're fine," Bart told him. Jaime turned around to see Bart -- who somehow managed to get red dye all over his face -- enjoying the candy cane.

Jaime laughed at the sight in front of him, "I think you're enjoying it a little too much, hermano."

Bart smiled and pulled the candy from his mouth, "Take the other end and we can do a Lady and the Tramp sorta thing."

"When did you watch Lady and the Tramp?" Jaime asked curiously.

Bart put the candy cane back in his mouth and talked around it, "Superboy said it's his favorite movie."


End file.
